


All in Good Time

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cock Rings, Dominance, Drabble, M/M, Slash, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	All in Good Time

Remus ran his finger down the middle of Harry's chest not stopping until he was cupping Harry's sac. Harry's cock was heavy and red, bound with a thin strap of leather. 

Harry held his legs open—exactly like Remus had taught him.

He pressed two slick fingers in at once, the well-used muscles ready and eager to accept him. 

"Please," Harry begged as he tried to push himself onto Remus's fingers.

"All in good time," Remus replied and began massaging Harry's prostate, delighted as he watched Harry's eyes roll back in his head, a soft keening sound escaped his lips.


End file.
